Alchemy (Damon)
Alchemy ( Arukemī) is a unique magic that takes base into using various chemical processes, such as maturing and purifying a variety of elements or magic, to shit and form spells. Wahl Icht has mastered it to such an extent that he is one of the world's greatest alchemist. Description Another of Wahl's primary magics which is included within his Weakness powers, yet is separated from them in a way. Alchemy, as the name implies, incubates the basic processes of purifying, maturing, and perfecting certain objects. Wahl uses it in order to form complex and non-complex constructs alongside his Weakness magic so that he has advantage over his targets, he is shown to be capable of forming tiny and deadly bullets out of copper and zinc. The Machina Master can use either his magical power to shift into something, or then just use the surrounding environment to his advantage. In order to those processes, Wahl must have quite the knowledge about magical chemistry, as he would need to transmutate certain and basic elements. Wahl also has the incredible capability of restoring destroyed parts of his Machina body, doing so by utilizing elements which compose his structure in order to formulate and restore specific parts. Spells *'9mm-Bullets Assault' (9ミリメートル箇条強襲 Kyu Mirimētoru Kajōkyōshū): Wahl firstly gathers magic energy around both his palms, then he slams them on the ground although the Machina would only do such by having knowledge of the elements on the ground. The chemical process begins as Wahl uses either one or a mixture of various elements, like zinc and copper to form lots of 9MM bullets and then levitate them around as he pleases. Wahl can also alter the shape and size of his bullets depending on the material avaliable around himself. The machina is shown to possess control of all of them, being capable of firing them either in quick sucession or one at a time, controlling even their trajectory. *'Anti-Material Laser' (対物レーザー Anchi-Materiaru Rēzā): Wahl transmutates his magical energy into steel while also shifting his latent energy into heat. The newly created silver goes out of his wrist which has been disassembled and shapes itself around the heat orb, forming a small but quite powerful laser cannon. Being made of silver, the cannon is resistant to high temperatures and thus won't melt down upon the laser's usage. Wahl then fires a rather big laser from the small cannon, travelling a considerate distance with immense speed before actually hitting their target and provoking an explosion. *'Anti-Material Magic Cannon' (反素材魔導砲 Anchi-Materiaru Majikku Kyanon): **'Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon' ( Chō Chōkyori Han-Sozai Madōhō): Wahl gathers magic power and pushes both his hands forward in an open-palm manner as various chemical processes happen around both limbs, quickly creating a long-barreled cannon that has a core and energy-reading meters. It also possesses an scope that allows Wahl to see forward no less than 400 kilometers from where he is. Once fired, the shot is shown to be quite large and bright, also possessing quite some speed being capable of travelling a distance of 400 kilometers in less than a minute. Wahl said that he could irradicate a big guild building with just one shot. The Machina seems to prefer not using it too often as just one shot is enough to slow him down for a while. *'Railgun' (レールガン Rērugan): Firstly Wahl gathers his latent energy on his shoulder while also doing chemical processes of transmutating his raw magic power into pure lead and carbonized steel that start to shape around his energy orb. Then using some silver transmutation, Wahl forms a large yet slim railgun which is manifested at his back side. It's insides made of silver which highly conducts electricity and the outsides made of lead plus steel, the energy orb in the inside. The outside parts didn't conduct electricity so that the lightning shot wouldn't be dispersed through them while the silver-inside fully conducts and concentrates it in a single shot. Wahl then shoots a devastating paylod of lightning at his opponent being powerful enough to fry them and if the enemy is powerful enough, just paralyze them, the contact causes an electrical explosion. *'Etherion' (エーテリオン Ēterion): The surrounding ethernano of the atmosphere starts to be gathered by Wahl himself as he also focus some of his core magical power into his hands' cannons which fuse to form one which is a bit larger. Wahl does state that this would be a portable version of the True Etherion Cannon, albeit less strong and destructive for a variety of purposes including friendly fire and self-harm, its range is not as big as the true one's as well. Wahl then chemicaly transmutes some parts of his body to a very strong iron in order to resist the powerful blast caused by his cannon. Wahl had once used it to destroy a large mountain and afterwards was shown quite slowed down, a rare instance of himself. Gallery WahlAML.jpg|Anti-Material Lazer. WahlALLDC.jpg|Super-Long Range Anti-Material Magic Cannon. WahlRG.jpg|Railgun. WahlETh.jpg|Etherion. Trivia *The Canon Weakness is being divided into two magics by the author, as it makes more sense to him. The other magic in this case is Weakness. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon